Make Ends Meet in 1899
by Tag216
Summary: COMPLETE! Two feuding sisters get sent back in time to the year 1899. Rachel is the older, more intelligent sister and Olivia is the younger, more flirty sister. See what happens when a bespectacled newsie and a visually challenged newsie take them on!
1. Worst vacation ever!

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies :'(. I don't own the Plaza either, although I wish I did. Then I'd be really rich and I could buy the Newsies from Disney! How fun!! Anyways, I own Rachel, Olivia and their parents.  
  
"So far, this has been the worst vacation ever!" Rachel sighed as she wiped a small drop of sweat off her forehead. "First, we were late and almost missed our plane. Then, we lost our luggage and now it's really hot! In New York City!!!"  
  
"Not to mention Rachel almost tossed her cookies before landing!" Olivia, Rachel's younger sister, stuck a finger in her open mouth and made a regurgitating noise.  
  
"Very mature Olivia. How old are you again?" Rachel shot back. Olivia crossed her arms over her chest and pouted her lip.  
  
"14. But you're only 15, Rach!"  
  
"And yet, I'm so much more mature than you! Hmm. Oh, stop acting like a baby, Livvy!" Ever since they were 1 and 2 years old, all they ever did was fight. The only thing they both agreed on was their favorite movie, Newsies. Even then, they didn't agree on guys. Olivia LOVED Blink and Rachel prefered Specs. According to Rachel, Blink was too pretty for his own good and according to Olivia, Specs was the biggest dork.  
  
After walking for what seemed like an eternity, their parents stopped at the front of an old bed-and-breakfast.  
  
"Here we are, girls!" Their mom called. The two girls looked up at the old, brick building. It was rather small with a sign hanging over the door that read: Manhattan Bed & Breakfast. Olivia stared at her parents with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"You guys said we were staying at the Plaza!"Rachel sighed. She couldn't believe how shallow her sister could be sometimes. She often wondered how they could ever be related.  
  
"We only said that so you would come with us. Lighten up, Livvy. I'm sure this vacation can't get any worse." 


	2. A funfilled day in NYC

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies. :'( I own Rachel, Olivia, their parents and the clerk lady.  
  
As their parents checked in at the front desk, Rachel and Olivia walked around the "lobby". It was a dark, cozy room with burgundy maple wood paneling and a stone fireplace surronded by red couches and easy chairs. Rachel wandered over there and looked at some old pictures hanging on the wall. One was of a group of boys wearing cool hats and holding newspapers. The other was of a bearded man holding a paper with the heading THE NEW YORK WORLD. Rachel let out a small gasp.  
  
"Joseph Pulitzer!" The woman at the front desk turned around and walked to where Rachel was standing.  
  
"Are you interested in him?" Rachel laughed a little. Should she or shouldn't she? Yes, she should.  
  
"Well, actually, I know him from this movie Newises." She felt real embarrassed and dorky for saying that. The woman didn't think it was that funny though. She seemed to find it quite interesting.  
  
"So you know about the newsboys of Manhattan? Well, this bed and breakfast used to be a lodging house for them back in the 1800's." She turned around and showed Rachel a picture of the hotel, but instead of the regular sign, one that read Newsboys Lodging House hung in its place. Rachel couldn't believe her eyes! This hotel, the lodging house for the newsies of Manhattan?! She studied it more closely while the woman puttered back to the desk to answer the phone. Rachel's mom called her over to check out their room, which was the family suite. They took their carry-on bags with them (on account of the lost luggage) and walked up the tiny, creaky staircase.  
  
Their dad gently unlocked the door to their room, seeing as to it was very old, like the rest of the place. He swung open the door to reveal a small, comely room with three beds: a queen sized and pair of bunk beds. Olivia spotted these first and ran over to them.  
  
"I get the top! Just like Blink!" She scrambled with her rather large carry- on bag and threw her hot pink pillow up on her bed.  
  
"That's fine" Rachel retorted. "Specs has a bottom one anyways!" She threw her own lime green pillow on the bottom and set down her bag.  
  
"Oh, you girls and your newsies!" Their mom exclaimed.  
  
"I'm so glad we reserved a room with no DVD player!" Their dad sighed and pretended to wipe sweat off his brow.  
  
"Oh, that's fine!" Olivia stated. "Cause I brought the VHS!" She quickly pulled the tape out of her bag and added, "BAM! Livvy to the rescue! Thank you, thank you! Luckily, I kept it in my carry-on!"As their parents sighed and complained, Rachel climbed onto her sister's bunk.  
  
"Hey, know what? The lady at the front desk told me that this hotel used to be the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House!! She even showed me a picture!" Olivia opened her mouth in amazement and both girls squealed with joy. Olivia jumped down and popped the movie into the VCR. As usual, she fast forwarded to the good parts: all the singing and dancing.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
An hour later, Rachel and Olivia were exhausted from doing the KONY hand game a million times. Their parents had gone out to sightsee and gave them permission to go out on their own once they finished their movie.  
  
"Rach, you ready?" Olivia called from the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah! I've BEEN ready and waiting for you for 15 minutes! Stop fixing your hair and come on!" Olivia groaned and quickly turned around, running to the door.  
  
Hot, smoggy air greeted them as they stepped outside of the hotel.  
  
"So where to first?" Rachel looked around and then turned to Olivia. She had a sly grin on her face.  
  
"How far to the Brooklyn Bridge?" She replied. Rachel nodded and smiled.  
  
"You read my mind, Livvy." The two hopped on a bus to Brooklyn, quietly singing songs and reciting lines from Newsies the whole way there.  
  
Rachel stepped off the bus with Olivia right behind her. There it was. The Brooklyn Bridge was right there in front of them. It seemed as if it was calling to them : 'Come to me! Lean over the edge and scream! You know you want to!' The girls waited no longer and sprinted to the middle of the bridge. After a few seconds of catching their breath, they leaned over the edge and screamed their lungs out. Sure they got strange looks from passerbys, but it was definitely worth it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
At 8:45, 15 minutes before their curfew, Rachel and Olivia were on their way to the hotel. As they stepped inside, their parents shooed them out.  
  
"We're going to dinner, guys. Hurry up or we'll be late!" Their dad pushed them and started power walking.  
  
"Wait, where are we going?" Olivia asked.  
  
"The owner recommended it. It's called...Tibby's?" There was a few seconds of silence as the girls looked at each other in shock.  
  
"TIBBY'S!" They screamed in unison.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Rachel cried. They both started to run and skidded to a halt once they reached the restaurant. Once inside, they looked around in amazement. It was perfect. Not a fancy, sit-down restaurant, but not a fast food joint either. They found an open booth and a waiter attended to them immediately. Olivia ordered the knockwurst and a soda while Rachel, being her vegetarian self, ordered the borscht.  
  
After a delicious meal, the family left to go to their hotel. Everyone was exhausted and went straight to sleep, including Olivia who took no time to send IM's on her cell phone. She dreamed of her and Blink walking through central park, holding hands. Rachel dreamed of Blink, as well. They were walking through central park and holding hands, too! She suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. *What a nightmare!* She looked at her watch and saw it was only 7:30.  
  
As she layed back down, she noticed that the room was different, her bag was still there but instead of her parents bed next to her, there was another pair of bunks. And another and another and another. The room was a LOT bigger and had even more bunks on the other side.  
  
"Wait a minute!" She said to herself. "This looks so familiar! OLIVIA! Wake up!" Olivia slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"What time is it, Rach?" She was not a morning person. Rachel stood up and faced Olivia.  
  
"Um, I don't think that's important right now, Livvy. Look around you." She watched Olivia as she spanned the room and returned to see her, a confused look on her face.  
  
"Rach, where are we? It looks like we're in--" She was cut off by the prescence and voices of two people. Suddenly, two guys came bursting in the door.  
  
"Sorry, Mush, just forgot my lucky penny. I'll be right--" He stopped his sentence as he saw two weirdly dressed girls in the room, one sitting on his bed. Olivia's mouth dropped.  
  
"Kid Blink!!!" 


	3. Smoke that pipe

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies :'(. I don't the Wright Brothers, Henry Ford or the inventor of the TV. I only own Rachel, Olivia and their parents.  
  
Blink stared at the girl sitting on his bed. "Umm..how did you know my name and why are you in my bed?" Olivia softly apologized and jumped down.  
  
"It was just a wild guess about your name. About being in your bed...yeah I don't know." She stood there staring at him, still not believing her eyes. This HAD to be a dream. Blink couldn't believe his eye either. Here were two girls standing right in front of him who seemed to appear out of thin air.  
  
"Well, since you already know me, who are you?" Rachel stepped forward and stuck out her hand.  
  
"I'm Rachel and this is my younger sister Olivia." Olivia smiled shyly and shook hands with Blink, blushing at his touch. He couldn't help but notice that they were dressed really weird. The one named Rachel was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with the words "Dashboard Confessional" on it and some blue jeans with slide on sandals. Olivia was wearing a long-sleeved, loose-fitting orange school shirt and short khaki shorts. Her brown hair was up in a sloppy bun, messed up from sleeping. Rachel's dyed, dark purple hair was braided and her dark-rimmed glasses complimented her black eyes.  
  
"How come you're dressed so funny?" Blink asked rather bluntly. Olivia snickered while Rachel blushed a little.  
  
"Well, you see we're not from this time. We're from 2003." Blink raised an eyebrow, shocked at what he had just heard. *2003? There's no way.* A smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"Why don't you prove it?" Olivia stepped in front of Rachel and challenged Blink.  
  
"Ok, I will. You newsies were just on strike, right?" Blink nodded. "And you won right?" he nodded again, still not seeing where this was going.  
  
"Anyone could have known that. Come on, gimme all you got."  
  
"All right, if you insist." Olivia shifted her weight and glanced back at her sister. "In a few years, the first plane will be flown by two guys, Wilbur and Orville Wright. Then, the car will be invented by Henry Ford and finally something called the TV will come into play. Why don't you put THAT in your pipe and smoke it?!" Olivia stared Blink in the face, her heart beating rapidly from excitement and the fact that she was face-to-face with Kid Blink. *Wow, she's really pretty even if she is wearing shorts.* He thought.  
  
"All right, that's good. For now at least. But what's not good for now is your clothes. I have a few extra shirts you guys could wear. Hey MUSH!" He called out to the newsie still standing in the doorway. He came running over, staring at the two girls and their very revealing clothing.  
  
"Whatcha need Blink? Besides some ice, 'cause it's getting hot in here." Mush eyed the two blushing girls and Blink sighed.  
  
"I need two pairs of pants for out guests."  
  
"Oh, no problem!" Mush ran to his bunk as Blink pulled out two shirts.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"So, how do I look?" Olivia asked Blink and Mush as she modeled her "new" clothing. Both newsies eyes popped. Even with worn, baggy guy's clothing, she still looked good. Rachel was pretty as well, but she was more Skittery's or Specs' type: very intelligent and shy.  
  
The four of them stepped out into the hot sunshine, Rachel and Olivia trailing behind Mush and Blink. The two newsies were whispering about something, but Olivia couldn't make anything out. She trotted up beside Blink and joined in. *Great. That's just like Livvy. Leave me for a guy.* Rachel rolled her eyes and watched the ground as she walked. All of a sudden, she ran into something and fell down on the cobblestone.  
  
"Oh, man! I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Rachel looked up and squinted her eyes. The figure hovering above her looked and sounded like a guy. She took his outstretched hand and got to her feet. Now she could see him more clearly. He had glasses and dark brown, curly hair hidden underneath a black bowler hat. *Specs!* She smiled and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rachel." The newsie shook her hand and smiled back.  
  
"I'm Specs. Well, that's what my friends call me at least. Um, do you know Blink and Mush?" He asked, looking at his fellow newsies standing with another girl. Rachel thought for a second.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that." Blink, Mush and Olivia walked over to them and spoke.  
  
"Specs, we were all going to the distribution center to buy our papes, ya wanna come?" Specs was still staring at Rachel. She was really pretty and she seemed smart. He snapped out of his daze, realizing that someone had just asked him a question.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
As Blink, Mush and Olivia walked together in front, Rachel and Specs trailed a few yards behind.  
  
"So, I've never seen you around here before. Where ya from?" Specs asked rather curiously. Rachel was hesitant to tell him, but decided to now rather than later.  
  
"Well, you probably won't believe me and I won't blame you if you don't, but my sister and I are from the year 2003." Specs found this to be amazing. A million questions popped into his head as they arrived at the D.C. Instead, he asked a question he thought to be more important.  
  
"So, Rachel, do you wanna sell with me today? I mean since this is your first time in the big city and all." He shifted his weight and nervously awaited her answer. She nodded much to Specs' relief. He bought his usual 60 papes and handed a stack to Rachel. "We can start with 20 for now and work our way up."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Meanwhile, Mush left Blink and Olivia to talk to Race and Olivia wasted no time.  
  
"Um, Kid Blink? Is it ok if I stay with you today? I mean, I might get lost in this big city and who knows what could happen?!" She bit her lip and acted like she was going to cry. Luckily, Blink saw right through her but agreed to anyways. *Hey, I'll take any opportunity if it means gettin close to her.* Olivia spotted Rachel and Specs selling papes together, so she waved and winked at her. Blink bought his papes and walked up to Olivia, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You ready?" Blink asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be!" 


	4. Cell phone? Call people?

Disclaimer: I don't own the newises although I wish I owned Specs...oh the things I would do. Anyways, I don't own the song Hot Stuff either. I only own Rachel and Olivia.  
  
~Thanks to all my reviewers!! I love you!!! Now, on to the story!~  
  
At around lunch time, Rachel had sold all 20 of her papes and then some of Specs.  
  
"Wow! I must be a really good teacher!" Specs excalimed. Rachel laughed at his joyful expression. *I guess I'll let him think that just because he doesn't know there's a movie about this.*  
  
"Yeah, you really are! Hey, when's lunch?" Her stomach growled and her cheeks turned quite red. Specs checked his pocket watch.  
  
"Right now actually. We're going to go to Tibby's and meet some of the guys, is that ok?" Rachel nodded.  
  
"Any place with food is fine with me!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Specs held open the door for Rachel as she walked into the noisy room she had been in just last night. Looking around, she saw all the faces she had known for years from the movie. There was Jack and Race and Bumlets and Skittery! She spotted Spot (lol) in a big crowd of newsies towards the center of the room and course, Olivia was in the middle of it all. There were two empty chairs across from her and Blink, obviously saved for them.  
  
Rachel sat down and greeted Olivia as well as Blink. Then she noticed that all the newsies sitting around her were staring. She started to feel a little intimidated and sunk in her chair. Finally, someone spoke. She figured it was Jack but she was too low in her seat to actually see.  
  
"You must be Rachel. Olivia's told us all 'bout ya." Every other newsies mumbled a "hi" and got on eating and/or talking. Rachel began to feel more comfortable so she sat upright in her chair. She was observing everything around her when she noticed that Blink had his arm stretched across the back of Olivia's chair. *Aw, how sweet.* She thought sarcastically in her mind. *That stuff is too cheesy for me.* Then, she noticed that Specs was doing it, too! *Hmm...maybe it's not THAT cheesy* she thought with a smile. This was possibly the best day of her life.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Olivia was having the best day of her life. Blink was the nicest, sweetest and CUTEST guy she had ever met. All the other newsies were just like she had imagined them they would be. They were at Tibby's eating, talking and having a jolly ole time, when something weird happened. Out of all the noise, Olivia could hear a faint beeping noise. She hushed everyone and heard a digitalized version of the song "Hot Stuff".  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Olivia gasped and reached for the ringing cell phone in her pocket. (A/N: I know that cell phones probably wouldn't work in another time dimension, but it does in this story.) All the newsies looked at it curiously while Rachel shook her head. "Hello?" Olivia asked into the reciever. "Eva! Umm...I can't talk right now but I'll call you back later!" She hastily turned off her phone and set it on the table. No one was talking except Rachel, who was chuckling a bit. Olivia lowered her eyebrows in confusion. "What?" Blink carefully picked up the pink, sparkly box and held it.  
  
"What is this?" All the newsies leaned in, thinking it was some kind of secret. Rachel started laughing hysterically until Specs shushed her.  
  
"Sorry." She said, trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
"Well, it's a cell phone." Olivia told the eager newsies. "You use it to call people when you're not home." Snitch spoke up.  
  
"Call people? What's that?" Olivia pondered for a moment. How could she explain that?  
  
"Well, let's see. In my time, everyone has a phone number, yeah? You can use that number to talk to a person whenever you want. That's what those buttons are for." She pointed to the numbers on the phone that Blink was still holding.  
  
"OH!" Each newsie exclaimed. They all went back to talking and Olivia sighed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"The soul selects her own society, then shuts the door. On her divine majority, obtrude no more." Rachel recited a poem she had memorized for school last year. Specs was amazed at her eloquence.  
  
"That was beautiful, Rach. Who wrote it?" Rachel's face turned bright pink. Boys had said stuff like that to her before, but Specs was different. He actually appreciated poetry and books.  
  
"Emily Dickinson. She's my favorite." Specs' hand brushed her shoulder and butterflies invaded Rachel's stomach. After a few moments of silence, Specs cleared his throat.  
  
"Um, maybe we should go and finish sellin' our papes." Blink overheard that and suggested it to Olivia. Both girls agreed and the four got up, saying good-bye to all the newsies. 


	5. Parties and Inventions

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies. Damn that Disney company! What are they doing with Newsies anyway?!? NOTHING! They should give it to the fans so in these stupid disclaimers, we could write, Yes! I do own the newsies!! Man, wouldn't that be sweet like chocolate pop-tarts? Anyways, I don't own Dashboard either nor do I own them in the 3rd chapter, I only own Rachel and Olivia.  
  
Specs and Rachel finished selling their papes and decided to take a walk in Central Park. They talked about books, poetry and whatnot. Rachel suggested that they sit down, so they did so on the first empty bench they saw. At first, neither of them said a word. *too shy-ya know how that is* Finally, Specs broke the silence.  
  
"Rachel, I do hope you don't think I'm too forward, but I think you're the greatest person I've ever met, and I would be honored--no. I really want-- no, hold on. Would you like--no!" Rachel cut him off.  
  
"Spit it out, Specs!"  
  
"There's a party tonight for all the newsies at Irving Hall and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." The words came tumbling out of his mouth, fast and sloppy. Rachel, after deciphering what was just said, was speechless (kinda).  
  
"I would love to." Specs smiled and stood up, reaching his hand out to help Rachel up. She took it and felt a tad of electricity flow through her body. She jumped up and landed quite close to Specs to where their faces were almost touching. Rachel blushed and stepped away.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Blink and Olivia had just left Tibby's to sell the rest of their papes. Or that's what they told everyone else. The truth was, they had finished selling before lunch and they just wanted to talk without the distraction of other (hot) newsies. Blink found a soft spot on the grass in the park and they both sat down.Olivia yawned, trying her hardest to hide it, but Blink still noticed. (I swear, nothing gets past that boy).  
  
"You tired?" He asked. Olivia nodded and laid down. Blink came down, too, resting his hands behind his head. Olivia rolled over and propped her head up with her arm.  
  
"You know, this reminds of my favorite song. It's called "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional. It's so romantic. I have it in my bag back at the lodging house if you wanna listen to it." Olivia sat up and started to stand, but Blink took hold of her arm.  
  
"We can listen to it later. Right now, I wanna ask you something." Olivia panicked. *What is he asks me to be his girlfriend! I mean, I really like him, but it's way too soon! I don't know him that well.*  
  
"Would you like--" Olivia held her breath. "--to go to a party with me tonight? It's at Irving Hall for all the newsies." Olivia exhaled sharply.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I would love to!!!" Blink opened his pocket watch and checked the time.  
  
"The party starts at 6, so we have a little less than 2 hours. Whatcha wanna do until then?" Olivia quickly stood up, almost jumping.  
  
"Oh no! I gotta get ready!Thank goodness I have my make-up and battery powered straightener in my bag!" (A/N: Note that Olivia's bag is ridiculously big and she's invented the battery powered straightener...that's why she has one.) She pulled Blink up with ease, showing her extreme strength. "What? I play hockey." Blink looked at her confused.  
  
"Hockey?" Olivia sighed exasperatingly. She had already explained too many things today.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Can we go now?!" She grabbed Blink's hand and ran in the direction of the lodging house. 


	6. A Little Space, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies :'( I still don't see why Disney doesn't give them to us! Tsk tsk tsk...maybe I should bring it up the next time I speak to them. Yeah, I only own Rachel and Olivia.  
  
At 5:00, Rachel and Specs decided to head back to the lodging house. They slowly walked, their steps in sync. Rachel felt a little awkward. Of course she had had boyfriends before, but only a few. What was she supposed to do now? *Should I hold hands with me? Do I move in first? Or does he???* She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice a small pepple lying on the sidewalk. It was small, but powerful enough to trip someone. And that it did. She would have fallen flat on her face if Specs hadn't been there. He quickly ran in front of her and stuck out his arms. Rachel grabbed and fell into them. She was very grateful he had caught her because she really didn't feel like looking like an idiot in front of Specs.  
  
"Thanks. Heh, I'm a klutz. If you couldn't tell that already..."  
  
"No problem." Specs smiled. Rachel stood up straight, her hands still on his arms. As he turned back around, only one let go. The other refused to leave so they walked the rest of they way with her arm linked in his.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
As they entered the bunk room, almost every newsie was there. Some were playing poker (this group included Race of course), some were on the bunks talking and a bunch were in the washroom, marveling at Olivia's gadgets. Rachel let go of Specs and he went over to the bunks, where his best friend Skittery was. Rachel made her way to Olivia to get freshened up. She couldn't believe the number of newsies she had to get through just to get to her.  
  
"Hey Rach! I dunno what's going on here, I'm just getting ready for the party!" She shrugged as she pulled a handful of hair through her straightener. *Man, she's really naive* Rachel thought. Olivia didn't seem to mind, but Rachel had had enough. She really didn't like being observed like an animal.  
  
"Ok! That's enough, guys! There's nothing to see here so would you please get out? Just let us girls have a few minutes to get ready and we'll be fine!" She yelled and shooed the boys out of the washroom, closing the doors behind them.  
  
"Finally! I was getting just a little nervous with all those guys breathing down my neck.!" Olivia expressed and she went on doing her make-up and straightening her hair.  
  
"Ok, Livvy, now we need to worry about me. Specs asked me to go to the party with him, but I can't go looking like this! My hair is such a mess and I sweated off all my make-up yesterday. I really wanna look good for a change." Olivia quickly put down her tools and looked at her sister, amazed.  
  
"Whoa Rachel. Specs must be really special because you've never acted like this before! Don't worry sis. When I'm done with your fabulous make-over, he won't be able to take his eyes, and possibly his hands, off you!" 


	7. The partydun dun dun

Disclaimer: I still don't own newsies. Poo. I don't own the song Come What May from Moulin Rouge. I love it to bit though. I only own Rachel, Olivia and Mouse. I just made Mouse up off the top of my head. So if your nn is Mouse, please don't sue me!!  
  
Ok here's a first...a PERSONAL shout-out!  
  
Sapphy-Wow, you've reviewed for every chapter of both of my stories!! I feel soooo loved!! But yeah of course I am on speaking terms with Disney. I talk to them daily about Newsies. Doesn't everyone? I say "Come on! What are you doing with them anyways? Just give them to us!!" They say "We're Disney. We can do whatever we want." *sticks tongue out at Disney!!!* Man, the things we could do with Newsies if we owned them. First of all, we'd get them all together and have a nice little reunion!! Excluding all the wives and girlfriends of course. Hehe. Hmmm...*Looks at Sapphy's worn down red and pink colored pencils* Is it deja vu?? I don't think so.  
  
Trigger-I love you!!!!!!!!! I read your review for Girl of his Dreams-haha. I think I know now that the story is awesome and so cute! I love you though. Snitch is such a great actor isn't he??? LoL! I'll make sure to have him say lines every story!!! *slaps Disney with trout* LoL that was random and I dunno why I did it...but it's funny! I love you!!! Wow how many times have I said that now????  
  
Written Sparks- Thanks so much!!!  
  
Ok no more...  
  
SPECS: WHAT?!?! Only three lousy reviews??  
  
*scowls at the hottie that just appeared out of nowhere* Specs. WHAT are you doing out of the room? I swear I locked the door. How did you get out? Did you pick the lock again?!?  
  
SPECS: Uh...I'm not at liberty to discuss that??  
  
Ok...well, y'all can read the story while I punish Specs.  
  
Specs and Blink waited eagerly for their girls while talking to each other. Finally, about 10 minutes before the party started, the washroom doors opened and the two sisters walked out. Specs and Blink couldn't believe their eyes (and eye). Olivia's hair down and completely straight. She had on shimmery brown eyeshadow blended up to the crease and perfect line of black liner under her light brown eyes. She had some brown lip gloss that made her lips shine. Rachel's hair was down as well, but it was wavy from the braids. She had no eyeshadow but a line of dark purple pencil on her eyelid and black below. Her lips were simple with a clear, glittery gloss.  
  
Blink and Specs' mouth hung open, as did every other newsies'.  
  
"What is everyone staring at?" Olivia barked. All the newsies quickly went back to whatever they were doing, except Blink and Specs. They had almost reached the two stunning girls when Racetrack called out, cutting into the noise.  
  
"Hey guys! It's time to get to Medda's!" All the newsies cheered and crowded out the door.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The walk to Irving Hall was cool, long and a tad romantic. The temperature had gone down quite a few degrees since noon and the weather was perfect. The two couples trailed the group of newsies by many yards. Olivia, being the very forward girl she is, almost immediately took Blink's hand and walked so close to him that their arms overlapped. Rachel once again had her arm resting in the crook of Specs' elbow.  
  
They didn't talk much, not even Olivia and Blink. They didn't wanna spoil the perfect walk and the perfect evening. When they reached Irving Hall, all of the other newsies were already there, spread out at tables, waiting for them. Olivia and Blink sat down at a table with Mush, Bumlets, Race and girl that was introduced as Mouse. Rachel and Specs sat down with Skittery, Snitch, Jack and Crutchy.  
  
They talked for a minute, but the curtains opened and Medda came out wearing a dark green, sleeveless, floor length dress with a deep "V" cut. (much better than those blinding pink ones eh? I thought the dark green complemented her red hair.)  
  
"Hello newsies!" She greeted in her "sveedish" accent. All the newsies cheered, including Rachel and Olivia.  
  
The first song she sang was the all-time favorite, "High Times, Hard Times". Then, she sang some new songs which was a real treat for all the newsies. After she finished a very jubilant and lively song, Medda hushed them all.  
  
"Okay Newsies, here's an EXTRA special treat for you. This is a new song that's never been sung before in 1899 or any year before this. It's called Come What May." Rachel gasped with excitement. *Oh my gosh I love that song!!! Where did she get it though?? Oh well...this is a fan fiction and I'm not going to question it.* The lights dimmed and soft, slow music started to play. Medda began to sing a mellifluous love song. Blink seized the opportunity (and the day) and asked Olivia to dance. Just for dramatic purposes, he got down on one knee and put his hand over his heart, taking Olivia's in his other.  
  
"I would be truly honored if I could have this dance." He gently kissed her hand and awaited the answer. Olivia decided to toy with him and hesitated.  
  
"Umm...well...I dunno..." Blink's face lost all it's color and his smile faded. Olivia laughed and stood up. "I'm just kidding!! I would love to dance with you!" Blink stood up and led her to an empty spot on the floor amongst some other couples. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. They were so close that their foreheads touched.  
  
Specs watched all this happen and gathered up all his courage to ask Rachel. He didn't want to overdo it like Blink, so he politely asked Rachel, still sitting in his seat.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He stood up, sticking out his hand.  
  
"Of course." Rachel took his hand and followed him a few yards away from her sister and Blink. *Geez, Livvy. Getting a little close there, don't ya think?* Even though Olivia was only a year younger, she had had a lot more guy experience then her. In fact, Rachel had never even danced with a guy. She shook this out of her head and turned all her attention to Specs. (You remember him right? That guy with brains, wits and looks that's standing right in front of you?? Geez louise) She put one hand around his neck and the other in his hand so they were slow dancing old school style.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
At the end of the song, Rachel was kind of expecting a kiss, her first actually, but nothing happened. She glanced over at Olivia and was shocked and what she saw. Blink had leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head sideways so he kissed her cheek. *Why would she do that??* Rachel obviously looked puzzled because Specs asked her what was wrong. *I'm not letting BOTH of us go unkissed tonight!* She put her hands behind Specs' head and pulled him into a kiss. Surprisingly, he hugged her tight and kissed her back.  
  
Olivia happened to catch a glimpse of this sight and gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! Rachel!!" Everyone at her table quickly looked over to the lip-locking couple. Race started to whistle and Blink and Mush let out a loud cheer. Rachel pulled away, embarrassed from the public encouragement. Both of their cheeks turned bright red. Specs took Rachel's hand and led her out of the noisy room. Once they got outside, Rachel sat on the ground with her back against the door and buried her head in her hands. Specs sat down beside her, linking his hands together and placing his forearms on his knees.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Specs." Rachel lifted her head, putting her chin on her arms. "I don't know what came over me in there. I guess..." She sighed.  
  
"You guess what? You guess it was a mistake and you wish you could take it back?" Rachel's mouth hung open. She lifted her hand and set it on top of his.  
  
"Specs, that's not what I was saying at all. I was saying, I don't know why I did it, but I liked it. And I really like you, too." Spes hung his head in shame. He had a tendency of putting words into people's mouths.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." Rachel nodded and smiled. Specs smiled back and held her hand.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that." With that, he leaned in and kissed her. All of a sudden, the doors on either side of them opened and newsies started pouring out. Specs stood up and helped Rachel up as well.  
  
"Come on, let's go home." A pit formed in Rachel's stomach. *Home? The Lodging House isn't my home. I want to go HOME home.* She took Specs hand and walked alongside him back to the lodging house. 


	8. Up on the rooftop

Disclaimer: Yep, don't own Newsies. Rachel and Olivia are mine, though. ALL MINE! No stealing, please!!!!  
  
Shout-outs to all my reviewers! I love you!!!  
  
Blink pulled Olivia in close. He never wanted the song to end. She looked so pretty and he couldn't help but smile when he saw her. As the music faded and the lights brightened, he leaned in to kiss her. Olivia panicked and turned her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Blink. I'm not really ready yet..I'm sorry." Blink's heart dropped, but he had to respect her decision. He knew forcing it wouldn't help.  
  
"Ok." was all he could say.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As they sat down, Blink heard a gasp come out of Olivia and looked in the direction she was facing. There, a few tables away, were Rachel and Specs kissing. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. *If SPECS can get kissed, then why can't I?* He supported his four-eyed friend and cheered him on. After all, Blink felt a special connection towards Specs. It was kind of like he made up for the eye Blink didn't have.  
  
Right after Rachel and Specs left, Medda started to sing another song that would end the night. However, Blink paid no attention to to the song; it was all on Olivia. The strangest feeling brewed inside him. He liked her. He really, truly liked her. She was on his mind all the time. *This is crazy! I just met the girl this morning and I already feel like this?!* He must have been completely zoned out because he jumped when someone touched his arm.  
  
"Blink, it's time to go. Are you all right?" Olivia was concerned about him. Since the whole kiss scene, he hadn't said a word to her.  
  
"No, I'm not all right. I need to talk to you." He took her hand and led her through the crowd of newsies (A/N: wow, isn't that every girl's dream? To be in a crowd of newsies? *drools*). They got outside and Blink started running towards the LH.  
  
"Um...where are we going?" Olivia asked breathless, still not not knowing where anything was in the New York City of 1899. Blink didn't answer so she kept her mouth shut the rest of the way.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The door to the LH was already open, so Blink ran through it and bounded up the steps. When they reached the bunk room, she was prepared to stop, but Blink kept on going towards the end of the room. He hastily opened the window and stepped out onto the fire escape.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Neither said a word for a few minutes. The awkward silence hung over them, invading them. Blink couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Livvy, I don't what's going on with me. It's like you have a spell on me or something (A/N: Sapphy, he thinks she's a witch!! See, you're not the only one my darling!!!). I cannot stop thinking about you and I know we just met this morning, but I've never felt like this for any girl...ever." He was pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. Olivia was flattered to say the least. No guy had said that to her before and meant it as much as Blink did. She grabbed his shoulder and hugged him tightly. "When you turned away from my kiss, it felt like you didn't like me anymore." He knew he had sounded like a little, whiny boy just then, but he was hurt. Olivia hugged him tighter and rubbed his back.  
  
"Blink, I know. But I'm 14 years old. I'm still a kid! I know Rachel has probably told you that I've kissed tons of guys, but the truth is, I haven't. I haven't kissed any guy at all. And I know I'm not ready yet." She didn't want to see Blink this way, but she had to tell him the truth.  
  
"When will you be?" Blink knew that she wasn't sure, but he needed to ask, just in case.  
  
"Right now, I don't know. But when the time is right, it'll happen. Blink, all that stuff you said, about having a spell on you, I feel like that, too." They hugged for a long time; both feeling safe in each other's arms. When Olivia finally pulled away, she kissed Blink's cheek, hoping it might lift his spirits.  
  
Suddenly, Olivia's phone rang again. Blink was still in awe over it. *Maybe she's a witch...hmm.* (A/N: That one's for you, Sapph!)  
  
"Hello?" Olivia turned away so her back was to Blink. "Oh, hey Eva! Sorry I didn't call you back, I've been really busy." Now being from 1899, Blink probably didn't know that whenever you talk remotely near a phone, the person on the other line can hear you. He came up directly behind Olivia and rested his chin on her shoulder, his cheek touching hers.  
  
"So, did you have a good time tonight?" Olivia quickly put her index finger over his mouth.  
  
"Oh, that was nobody. Really, Eva! It was some guy walking on the street that wasn't even talking to me. Come on, Eva. Would I lie to you? Well, that was only time! But--. You see--. No---. Ok, that's enough! You're right,ok? I met this guy and it's really long story, but I'm too tired to tell it. I'll see ya when I get home." She turned off her phone and muttered something under her breath along the lines of "If I ever GET home." Blink couldn't quite hear her, she was speaking so softly.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"No, nothing. Blink can we go inside please? I'm really tired." It was only 9 o'clock. Wasn't it a bit early to be going to bed? Blink was a newsie who got up at sunrise and he didn't even go to bed until 10 at least.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. If that's what you want." 


	9. James Bond and makingout

Ok, this is kinda a short chapter, but I know you'll love it!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Newsies!!! *sigh* I don't own the James Bond roll or James Bond for that matter. Hmm...that's a good question. "Would you rather own James Bond or Newsies??" Anyways, I don't own Trigger either! That's right hun! You're in it!! Whoop whoop! I only own Rachel and Olivia. *smiles and skips off like a little school girl...skids to a stop, looks around with confused face* Oh right!! Sorry guys! *runs back* Whew! Ok, here's the story!!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The bunk room was empty when Rachel and Specs walked in. *Where is Livvy?!?! I need to talk to her!!* Rachel looked around, wanting to see if maybe she was hiding...or something. Specs looked at her with a confused face.  
  
"Um, Rach? Hate to be the one to tell ya, but I'm the only other one in here. Unless you want me to leave." Rachel took Specs' hands and stared straight into his eyes.  
  
"Of course I don't want you to leave. I was just looking for Olivia, but she's not here...and neither is anyone else." She smiled rather seductively and kissed Specs. That "little" kiss had started to turn into a full-blown make-out session (whoop whoop!) when Snitch opened the door with Trigger at his arm and a whole bunch of newsies behind him.  
  
''Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do we have here, huh Specsy?" He and Trigger laughed while the newsies started to pile in, laughing as well. Rachel had quickly pulled away, too embarrassed to say anything. She sat down on Specs' bunk, knowing which one it was from having seen the movie way too many times. They had started to talk a little bit and Specs had even whipped out his book of poetry, when Blink burst through the door with Olivia struggling behind him. It disturbed the entire room- even Snitch and Trigget stopped making out. When the couple exited the room through the window, Rachel shrugged and turned around to face Specs again. Only this time, he was gone! *dun dun dun* She frantically searched for him in the bunch of newsies and sighed when she spotted his brown curly hair with his bowler hat resting on top of it. She James Bond rolled off the bed (A/N: hey, what other way can you roll off a bed?!) and slowly walked over to Specs. He finished washing his face and put his glasses back on.  
  
"So, whatta ya wanna do now?" He asked, tucking a strand of Rachel's hair behind her ear. She shivered at his touch and smiled.  
  
"I'm actually kind of tired. It's been a really weird day, ya know? Is there an extra bunk I could sleep in?" Specs pointed to a set of bunks over near the window.  
  
"Olivia can sleep in the other one when she comes back. Whatta ya think her and Blink are doing up on the roof?" Rachel shrugged and headed towards her assigned bed.  
  
"I guess my impressions of my sister are all wrong because what I saw in her tonight was totally different." She reached the bunk, folded down the sheets and got in. Specs sat at the foot of the bed, his arm casually resting on Rachel's leg under the covers.  
  
"Whatta ya mean?" He looked so adorable when he was confused!! Rachel wrinkled her nose and sat up.  
  
"Well, to me, Olivia has always been my flirty, younger sister who gets all the guys. I thought for sure she was going to kiss Blink, if she hadn't already! But when I saw her turn away, I don't know, that's just not the Olivia I know...or at least I THINK I know." Specs patted her leg and stood up.  
  
"I hope you figure everything out, Rach." He leaned over and kissed her forehead before heading to his own bunk. Rachel's eyes slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ok, NOW I can do this!! *skips off like a little schoolgirl...skids to a stop and looks around with a confused face (not again!)* WAIT! There's something missing!! Oh, I know! *grabs Specs and pulls Snitch and Trigger apart, grabbing them too. They all skip off into the sunset together!!* 


	10. An act of rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies!!! I don't the song Hot Stuff or the digitalized version of it. I don't own Lindsey or Trigger either...considering they're the same person. I don't own Jorrie either. And Eva is just made up. I only own Rachel and Olivia.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all!!!!!  
  
Blink slowly walked a few steps behind Olivia as they headed down the fire escape. He wasn't sure what had just happened between them up on the roof. He wasn't really sure of anything, really...except one thing: his feelings. He knew he really liked Olivia and nothing could change that. As he closed the window behind him, he mumbled a "You can sleep there. Good night." to Olivia. She nodded politely and went straight to bed. She didn't care that she was still wearing her newsie clothes; they were comfortable. Blink shuffled a few bunks down and climbed to the top, turning his back to Olivia. The lights went out and every newsie slowly drifted off to sleep. Every newsie except one.  
  
"216, 217, 218, 219, 220..." Olivia counted the bumps on the ceiling, trying to keep herself entertained. She wasn't tired at all. The situation on the roof had woken her up. It was like a slap in the face. What was she going to do? She was tired of keeping up this facade of a flirty, ho-bag. She quietly jumped down from her top bunk and looked for the nearest newsie. *Snitch!* She tip-toed over to his bunk and shook him.  
  
"Snitch! Wake up!!" She whispered.  
  
"What the--? Olivia? What are you doing?" Snitch grumbled.  
  
"I can't sleep...do you mind if we talk or something?" Olivia pulled on a strand of her hair. Snitch lazily sat up and yawned.  
  
"Ok, fine. We can go up on the roof so no one'll hear us talkin'."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Olivia sat indian-style on the cold, concrete "floor" of the roof. Snitch sat across from her, the same way.  
  
"So, why exactly did you drag me outta bed?"  
  
"Well...it's about Blink."  
  
"Oh, god." Snitch rolled his eyes and Olivia slapped his arms.  
  
"Come on! You gotta take this seriously!!! He spilled his guts to me and now he's mad or something. I don't know what to do. I mean, yeah I do like him. A lot."  
  
"So tell him that."  
  
"But I did!! I don't know how he took it though. My phone rang right after that so I don't really know what his reaction was..."  
  
"I'll tell ya one thing, I don't like that phone thing. Not one bit." *digitalized version of Hot Stuff plays*  
  
"Aw man, not again!!" Olivia swore she turned her phone off, but picked it up anyways. "Eva, what do you want now? Oh, sorry Lindsey. I'm all right how are you? Oh really, hahaha." Snitch scooted next to Olivia and put his ear up to the phone. His mouth opened at the voice he heard coming from inside.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! There's someone inside there!! WE GOTTA HELP HER!!!" Snitch grabbed the phone from Olivia, who scoffed at him. "Don't worry, Lindsey! I'll get you out of here!! Just hold on!...Huh? You mean, you're NOT stuck inside this contraption? Oh. Oh, well! So how's it goin' Lindsey? You sound hot! NO! I HAVE TRIGGER! We can just be friends, ok Lindsey?...oh, my name is Snitch." Olivia uncrossed her legs and got up. She climbed down the ladder to the fire escape, too tired to listen to Snitch.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Olivia felt someone tapping her shoulder. She had finally gone to sleep and now someone was waking her up. The sun still wasn't up, so it couldn't be Kloppman. Who, then? She opened her eyes just enough to see whoever was waking her up.  
  
"Snitch, what the crap?"  
  
"Um..it says that your ba--batt--batter--. Yeah, that 'b' thing is dead." He tossed the phone up on Olivia's bunk before climbing into his own. "Oh yeah, Lindsey said that her plan worked and Jorrie asked her to the... movies? I didn't get it either, so don't worry 'bout it, Olivia." Olivia chuckled and went back to sleep. 


	11. A good alternative?

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I'm just gunna say that straight out, ok? I own Rachel, Olivia, Smokey, Max and Trout.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! I love each and every one of you! *hugs reviewers and gives them chocolate*  
  
Rachel sluggishly got out of bed and got dressed. She had never woken up this early in her life and now was not a good time to start. She looked in the mirror of the washroom and jumped, scared of what she saw. Her hair was rumpled, her make-up smeared and her eyes bloodshot. Suddenly, Specs came up behind her and grabbed her waist. She quickly covered her face and elbowed Specs in the stomach.  
  
"No! Don't look at me, Specs! Please, I beg of you, just go and I'll...I'll meet ya downstairs!" Rachel whimpered.  
  
"Rach, come on. How bad can it be??" He seized her wrists and pulled them away from her face. He leaped back at the sight of her. "Whoa! What happened to you!"  
  
"SPECS!" Rachel turned around in horror and started to cry.  
  
"Aw, come on sweet face! I was just kidding! You look absolutely beautiful! I mean it. I really, truly do. A work of art." He closed in on Rachel, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Really?" She mumbled.  
  
"Of course." Specs bit his lip and made the look every boyfriend makes when he knows he's in trouble.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
After some major fixing and help from Olivia, Rachel bounced down the stairs of the Lodging House with perfect hair, beautiful black eyes and flawless skin. She skipped down to the distribution center, found Specs and ran into his arms.  
  
"Wow! Is this the same girl I saw today in the washroom?" He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Oh, hush your mouth and buy your papes, ok?" She lightly shoved Specs in the direction of the window and laughed as she walked towards the gate. He bought his papes and jogged up to where Rachel was standing. She seemed to be looking for something.  
  
"Hey, whatcha lookin' for?" Specs asked, looking around as well.  
  
"I heard a 'meow' come from somewhere...but I can't seem to find a cat anywhere." Specs smiled and handed his papes to Rachel. He walked into a small alley way, disappearing for a few seconds. He came back out with a grey, speckled kitty in his arms.  
  
"THIS, is what you heard. Her name is Trout. She's the Lodging House cat." Rachel dropped the papes on the ground and walked over to Specs and the small kitten purring in his arms.  
  
"Oh my goodness! She's so cute! Did you say her name was...Trout?" Rachel asked quizically.  
  
"Yeah! We found her one day near a dumpster eatin' trout. So, we took her in and tried to feed her everything in the kitchen. Milk, bread, soup, you name it. She wouldn't touch any of it. So finally, Snitch went down to the harbor and stole some trout outta a fisherman's net and she ate it. Then we named her Trout." Specs scratched the kitten's head and rubbed her chin. Trout purred happily in Specs' arms and licked his finger. Rachel stared at the kitten and tears started to well up in her eyes. Specs looked up and saw Rachel trying hard not to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, looking at this kitten makes me think of...well, it makes me think of my own kitten back home. Down in Georgia." A tear gradually made it's way down her face.  
  
"Aw, don't cry, honey. You can have Trout." He picked Trout up by her stomach, making her meow and hiss at him.  
  
"It's not the same! I like Trout and all, but she's not MY cat. She's not Smokey."  
  
"What's so special about Smokey, though? A cat's a cat." Specs jammed his finger into his mouth to ease the pain from Trout's bite. He let her down and watched as she ran back into the alley way.  
  
"No, Specs. Cat's are just like humans! They have different personalities. Ok, take this for instance: a couple months ago, I was having a really bad week. One day I came home, locked myself into my bedroom and just started crying. Smokers popped out from my closet and jumped up next to me. I started to pet him and then..." tears were now pouring out of Rachel's eyes, making them bloodshot again. "...and then, he put his paw up on my cheek to stop the crying. Do you think any other cat would do that to me? Smokey loves me just as much as I love him." She buried her face into her hands and started sobbing. This seemed like a familiar episode that had just been played out earlier this morning. Specs once again encircled his arms around Rachel.  
  
"It's ok, Rachel. I know how you feel. I once had a dog named Max, and whenever I was sick, he would always lie right next to me and stay there the whole day. When he died, my parents tried getting me new dogs, but it just wasn't the same without my ole Max." Tears then started to fall down Specs' face as well. Rachel pulled away and wiped a tear out from under Specs' glasses. He smiled and leaned down, kissing Rachel's tears away.  
  
"Am I a good alternative for Smokey?"  
  
"You're definitely close." The couple stood there in each other's arms, both were crying and thinking of the lives they used to have. Maybe it wasn't too late for Rachel, but it was for Specs.  
  
*wipes tear from eye* Oh, wasn't that so sad? The thing with Rachel and her cat, Smokey...yeah, that's all true. I have a kitty named Smokey and he's my baby!! Back in October, I had the worst week of all. I had a horrible cold, my favorite British show was taken off American air and, worst of all, Dan Snyder had just died. I seriously cried every day of that week when I got home from school until I went to sleep. One day, I locked myself in my room and burst out into tears. My kitty was hiding in the closet and came up to my bed and nestled right next to my face. He watched me for a while and put his paw up on my cheek. That made me cry even more cuz it was so sweet. He always sleeps in my bed at night and sits in my lap when I'm at the computer and I just love him to death. He means the world to me and I dunno what I would do without him. He's gunna be FIVE in April and I won't believe it. He's gettin old! Oh, man I dunno what I'll do when he leaves me!! He's really the sweetest kitty in the whole world once you get past the biting. *really wipes tear from eye* Ok, enough of that. Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. 


	12. Bring it ON

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I only own Rachel, Olivia and Smokey.  
  
The bell jingled as Blink opened the door to Tibby's. He had spent the whole day thinking of Olivia and what he should say. He searched the restaurant, but she was no where to be found. He sighed and walked back out the door into the warm weather. The clouds were a bit grey and the sun was barely giving off any light. *Olivia better get here before it rains. My hair's looking good today.* He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. (A/N: Now can you see why I put them together?) He waited about five more minutes before he turned to open the door. She would have to find him inside because he did NOT want to risk getting his soft, silky, shiny hair rained on. His hand rest on the door handle and he was about to push it open when he heard a voice screaming his name.  
  
"BLINK! WAIT!" Olivia was sprinting down the sidewalk, her hair breezing behind her. She stopped about 5 yards away from him, breathless. "Good, you waited."  
  
"Well, you were screaming at me to wait. I wouldn't want to disobey you, master." Blink said sarcastically, but just a little angrily.  
  
"Blink, WHY are you mad? All I did was tell you the truth. I thought that's what you wanted to hear, but you obviously couldn't handle it." Olivia pleaded and swung her arms up in the air.  
  
"I'm not MAD at you, Olivia. I just don't get you! One moment, you're holding my hand and the next, you won't even kiss me. You...UGH! You're the biggest tease I've ever met in my entire life!"  
  
"For someone who's not mad at me, you sure act like it. Maybe this was a mistake, I never should have run after you." Olivia turned around in a huff. "I just want to go home!"  
  
"Wait, what was a mistake?" Blink asked.  
  
"Coming after you." She said as she turned back around. "I came after you because..."  
  
"Because what?" A little drop of rain had splattered on Blink's shoe.  
  
"Because I thought I was...WE were ready to..."  
  
"Olivia, just tell me already!" The rain had started to fall a little more harder now, but it wasn't pouring...yet.  
  
"I thought it was time that we kissed, ok?" Olivia brushed her hair out of her face and sighed. "Maybe it isn't, though." Blink walked towards her, an imploring look in his eyes.  
  
"Why not? Why isn't it time? I thought you were supposed to 'just know' and, well, you know now."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But, maybe we just...shouldn't."  
  
"Olivia, can you just hear me out for a second?" She nodded. "Ok, all day today, I was thinking about you and how I could apologize. I know that you're still young and you're not ready to get in the game, so to speak. I understand that you're afraid of getting close to someone...that if you do, then you'll just end up getting hurt...again." Olivia moved forward.  
  
"How did you know that, Blink? I never told you any of that stuff."  
  
"You didn't have to tell me. I know that you feel like that because...I do too. I've never kissed a girl and none of the guys know that. Every person I've ever gotten close to has hurt me. My parents, my sister, the friends I used to have. I shared my deepest thoughts with each and every one of them, and they all let me down. This new life I've led for so long is what I know now and I trust all the guys, but I just can't be as close to them as I was with the people I used to know. Did you get any of that?" Olivia, once again, nodded. "I know I'm just rambling on and on here, so I'll get to the point. I like you more than any other girl I've met in my life. You're fun to be around, you're sweet, you're cute and you just have that essence that makes people want to be around you. But you also lead a double life, like me. On the outside, you're the girl who can get any guy she wants. But on the inside, you're scared and afraid. Just like me. That's why we're perfect for each other, Olivia. And if you can't see that, then there's no use in me trying to win you back." Olivia stood there, her mouth open.  
  
"Ok, first of all, I'm not a prize and you can't win me back. Second of all, if you had listened to me, you would have known that I knew we were right for each other. Did you get any of that?" Blink nodded. "I've known that ever since I saw the mov- -...ever since I saw you yesterday morning. I'm really sorry if I was a tease and I want to make it up to you." Olivia walked up to Blink and kissed him. It had been slightly raining all this time, but the heavens opened up and poured profuse amounts of precipitation on the lip locking couple. *No! My hair!* Both thought simultaneously.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Specs and Rachel sat in a booth in Tibby's watching the whole scene play out between Olivia and Blink. Rachel's eyes were still puffy and red from crying and Specs still had to sniffle once and a while. Specs had decided to treat them both to some sasparilla to help them recooperate.  
  
"And again, Olivia always gets what she wants." Rachel sighed and gulped down the last of her drink. "I just wish that for once I can have something on my own. Ever since I started kindergarten, it seems that Olivia always has to do everything I do. I know she doesn't do it because she admires me, she does it because she's evil."  
  
"I'm sure she's not evil. Deceptive, maybe. But evil, no." Specs watched Olivia and Blink walk through the door, soaking wet. Olivia spotted them and bounced into the seat next to Rachel.  
  
"Hey guys! What's the haps? Rachel, you look horrible!" Rachel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thanks, Livvy. And how are you?"  
  
"Have you been crying? Your eyes are red and puffy... and your cheeks! They're so blotchy! You've definitely been crying. Why?"  
  
"I just miss Smokey. That's all." Now it was Olivia's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Forget about your stupid cat for once! Smokey's mean! He bites me all the time."  
  
"Maybe that's because you always shove him out of the way. You could be a little more polite."  
  
"He's a CAT! He doesn't know that I'm being 'unpolite', or whatever. All I'm saying is that we're in New York City, in 1899, with two HOT...well...one hot and one...nice guy, and all you can think about is your stupid, fat cat?" At this, Rachel's face turned red and her fists balled up with rage. She pushed Olivia out of the seat and got out herself.  
  
"Smokey is NOT stupid! He may be fat, but he's not stupid! I'm tired of you hating on everything I love. My cat, my clothes and now my boyfriend. Why did I have to get stuck with a sister like you?" Olivia got up and dusted herself off before shoving Rachel.  
  
"Is it my fault that all the things you like are corny, dull and out of style???" Rachel shoved Olivia back, making her fall over a few chairs. All the newsies watched as the fight began to grow.  
  
"Well, you could at least not make fun of them and let me like them in peace! I hate you, Olivia Katherine Banks. You're the worst sister that was ever put on Earth." Rachel stormed out of the restaurant and Olivia's eyes filled with tears and anger. Specs ran after Rachel as Blink went to help Olivia off the floor.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Rachel, just calm down. I know you probably didn't mean anything you said back there, but..."  
  
"Oh, no. I meant every word of it. Olivia's a horrible sister and she deserved that."  
  
"That's a little harsh, honey. How 'bout we go back to the Lodging House and discuss this." Specs rubbed Rachel's back and brushed a piece of wet hair behind her ears.  
  
"All right, fine."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"She's...I...and you..." Olivia's words stumbled out of her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks. "What did I do to deserve that?" Blink bit his lip.  
  
"Do you really wanna know?" Olivia nodded intently. "Ok...all you did was step into Rachel's territory. You made fun of the two loves of her life. Her cat and Specs. You were just a little...mean to her."  
  
"But I've been saying things like that to her forever, but she's never pushed me or shoved me or talked back to me. She just took all my...verbal abuse...wow I'm really mean, aren't I?"  
  
"To Rachel, yeah, you are." Olivia started to cry even more as she thought about how she's treated her sister, her own flesh and blood, all these years. It was time to make amends. 


	13. Green Eyed Monster strikes again

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies *sigh* I get real tired of admitting that... I only own Rachel and Olivia.  
  
Rachel turned away from her pleading younger sister. How could she forgive her for years and years of nagging, teasing and abuse?  
  
"Please, Rach. I'm really sorry. I've been a horrible sister and I admit it!" Rachel sat there in silence, an expressionless look on her face. "Please?"  
  
"Rachel, just listen to Olivia. She sounds sincere." Specs tried to move his girlfriend from her statue position.  
  
"Specs, I thought you were on my side!"  
  
"I'm not takin' any sides here," Specs threw his hands up in surrender, "But if you would just listen to Olivia, then you might look at things differently. I'm doing this for the both of you. Your fighting is ridiculous, even worse than the fights we have here, in the Lodging House." Blink popped in.  
  
"Sure we have our arguments, but we also forgive each other right away. You guys are sisters...family. If us newsboys can forgive each other then so can you." Rachel slowly turned around to face her teary eyed sister.  
  
"I'll just ask you one question. Why? Why do you bug me all the time? Why do you ALWAYS make fun of me?"  
  
"I don't know...I guess it's because I'm a little jealous of you."  
  
"Jealous?! How can you be jealous of me? You're the popular one with all the friends, you always go out on Fridays with guys...how can you be jealous of me?"  
  
"Yeah I do have all that, but you have lots of things that I don't. Mom and Dad, they worship you. You get straight A's and look at me: I get nothin' but C's. I freeze on tests, I never do my homework and all my teachers hate me. The only reason some teachers like me in the least bit is because they had you, the "god-sent student". And your friends, they're good friends. They're there for you when you need them. All my friends care about are clothes and boys. They don't care about me or my feelings. I'm so unhappy most of the time, Rachel. So you wanna know why I'm jealous? You're happy...I'm not." Not a tear departed Olivia's eyes the whole time. She was very good at holding in and faking her emotions. She would pretend she was happy when she was really torn up inside.  
  
"And you make fun of me because...?"  
  
"Because I'm a horrible sister. I do it because you're happy." Olivia stood up and walked over to the nearest corner. "But you'll never forgive me now. I went too far this time." She banged her head against the wall and let out a deep sigh. Rachel watched her for a moment, then got up and stood beside her.  
  
"So you're a horrible sister. You can change if you try...if you really want to. You have so much potential, Livvy. If you work hard, then you can do anything you want."  
  
"Like, I could be president one day?"  
  
"Well...maybe not ANYTHING." They both chuckled as Rachel put her arm around her sister. "I can help you with schoolwork anytime. All you have to do is ask." Olivia nodded and hugged her sister. Then, words escaped Olivia's mouth that were foreign to her.  
  
"I love you, Rachel."  
  
"I love you, too...sis." All the while, Specs and Blink were watching their girlfriends make up. Suddenly, Blink turned to Specs.  
  
"Specs, I'm really sorry I broke your glasses that one time. I didn't mean to." Specs looked confused.  
  
"That was YOU? It took me three weeks to get those fixed, and do you know how much it cost?!...just kidding, Blink." He patted Blink's back and laughed. 


	14. Letters and old, Irish ladies

Disclaimer: *singing to tune of "What You Own"* So I own not a newsie, the play RENT or the Empire State Building!! *cease singing* I only own Rachel and Olivia.  
  
"Ha. A royal flush." Olivia laid her cards down in victory as Rachel, Blink and Race threw their own cards down.  
  
"You cheat! No one can win five straight poker games! Except me of course." Race commented while smokin' on his cigar and giving shifty eyes to Snipeshooter. Specs walked away from his conversation with Skittery and put his hand on Rachel's head.  
  
"I hate to break up your poker game, but it's gettin pretty late and Kloppman's gunna be up here soon to turn the lights out." Race shook his fist at him muttering something about 'being the sensible one'. Rachel stood up and kissed Specs on the cheek. He blushed a bit and looked at Rachel. "What was that for? Not that I didn't like it of course."  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you. For helping me and Olivia." Specs hugged Rachel tightly before kissing her good night and seeing her off to bed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Blink lay on his bed, not moving, deep in thought. Olivia put her cards down and walked over to his bunk.  
  
"Hey, Blink..." She said rather loudly. Blink jumped from his position, startled by the voice interrupting his thoughts. He could feel his body slipping off the bed, so he flung his arms around in the air for help. No luck. He came crashing down on the hard, wooden floor and grimaced in pain. Olivia ran to his side. "Oh my gosh! *chuckle* Are you OK? *snicker* I'm so sorry! *laugh*"  
  
"Then why are you laughing? Geez, that hurt." Blink rubbed his back and glared at Olivia.  
  
"I can't help it! You looked really ridiculous, swinging your arms around in the air. *hysterical laughter* I'm sorry." She aburptly stopped when she saw Blink's serious face. "Ahem. Anyways, I came over to say 'good night'. So good night." Blink stood up, his hand on his knee in pain.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. Don't go yet." He stood up straight, letting out a small groan. "I'm fine now. So alls you gunna say is 'good night'? No, 'Thanks Blink for helping me today. I love you sooooo much!'" He batted his eyelashes, imitating Olivia. She punched him in the arm and started to laugh.  
  
"Stop! Fine, fine. Thanks Blink for helping me today. I love you sooooo...much." She stared into his sparkling, blue eye and bit her lip. "Um, good night, Blink." She leaned into kiss him good night and scurried off to her bunk.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"You're so beautiful...no. Your hair shines in the sun...no. I love the way you...NO! Come on Specs, just write what you feel!" Specs sat in his bed, a piece of paper propped on a book and pen in his hand. He took out his golden, worn pocket watch. "Midnight...great. All right." He inhaled deeply, holding his breath for a few seconds then let it out. "Just write." The pen scratched on the paper and Specs eyes concentrated on the words that were being written.  
  
An hour later: "Aha! It's perfect!" He quietly got out of bed and tip toed over to Rachel's bunk. He stood by her side for a few moments, taking in her peacefullness and her beauty. Shaking his head, he came back into reality. He carefully took the letter in his hands and folded it three times. Then he wrote Rachel's name on the front and placed it under her hand. "There...that's good." Specs nodded in approval. For the first time in a long time, he felt all was right with the world. He finally had a wonderful girlfriend, he was sellin his papes by the second and even the Delancey's didn't stink...as much. He sighed, walked back to his bunk, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Blink tossed and turned in his bed. Somehow, he couldn't get to sleep. He kept glancing over at Olivia with somewhat of an empty feeling. He knew he was risking this relationship with her. She was from the future and could go back any minute. Specs had just gone over to Rachel's bunk and left something that looked like a letter. *Smart, Specs. Leave something for her to remember you by* Blink grabbed his hat off his bed post and jumped down. A yawn escaped his mouth as he scratched his head. He reached her bunk and could hear her light snoring. He chuckled and looked at his sleeping girlfriend. He loved the little things she did. The way she twisted that ring on her finger all the time, the way she fidgeted with her blanket, bunching up the fabric in her hands and most of all, the way she smiled. The whole room seemed to light up when she smiled. Her mouth opened wide to reveal those pearlie whites and how the tip of her tongue peeked through them.  
  
Blink took his hat and a little note he had scribbled earlier in his trembling hands. The note read: "I've had the best time. Don't ever forget me. -Blink" He placed the two objects next to Olivia's hand and smiled. He got back to his bunk and finally went to sleep, thinking of her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Light poured through the window and shone on Rachel's face. She groggily opened her eyes and felt a piece of paper in her hands. She sat up and opened the letter, looking confused. As she read it, her eyes widened and she smiled broadly.  
  
"Dear Rachel,  
  
The last two days have gone by so quickly, but I remember every moment of them. From the time I bumped into you, to the time we first kissed and especially the times where we just talked. I can't express my feelings in words, but I can try. I've never met anyone as wonderful as you and it makes me smile to even think of you. You make me truly happy, Rachel, and I hope that feeling never goes away. Whenever I'm away from you, I long for your touch and your smile and everything about you. It may sound crazy, but I love you. Every bit of you and there's not anything about you that I don't like. I want you to keep this letter and if we are ever parted, read it and think of me. I don't need a letter to think of you, because you're always on my mind.  
  
-Specs"  
  
As she finished reading the letter, Rachel carefully folded it back up and placed it on her pillow. Her vibrant, lime green pillow. Wait...her pillow. HER pillow. At the lodging house, she didn't have her pillow. She slept with the striped one that was on the bed! She looked around the room in panic, hoping that this wasn't real. But it was. She was back in the hotel room. The room had shrunk and the only other beds were Olivia's and the big king sized bed her parents slept in. She leapt out of her own bed and ran to the window, opening it hurridly. She looked outside; there were cars. Modern cars...no carriages. And no statue of Horace Greely. No WORLD building. No cobblestone pathways. And the worst thing of all: No newsies and no Specs. Her eyes filled with tears as her parents burst through the door.  
  
"Oh, good! You're awake! How about Olivia?" *OH NO! Olivia! She doesn't know that we're back* Rachel's mom glanced over to Olivia's bunk. "No, she's not. Well, you better start getting all your stuff together, ok Rach? We're leaving in about...an hour."  
  
"Wait, we're LEAVING! But we just got here yesterday..."  
  
"No, honey. Don't you remember? We've been here for three days now. We went to the Empire State Building yesterday and Olivia dropped her hair tie; oh, she was so mad. And we went to see that play you like so much...RENT, isn't it? And dad kept telling you to be quiet because you were singing along." Rachel's mom and dad chuckled while she stood there, confused. All these things had happened while she was in 1899, yet she was still here? She eyed Olivia as she woke up and examined a hat and note. She, too was smiling at whatever was written on the slip of paper, but her smile was wiped off as soon as she noticed she wasn't in the Lodging House anymore. Rachel jogged over to her sister and whispered so her parents couldn't hear.  
  
"I don't know what happened! When I went to sleep I was in the Lodging House, then when I wake up I'm back here. I didn't even get to say good-bye to Specs." A small tear was making its way down Rachel's cheek. Olivia ran her fingers through her tangled hair and sighed.  
  
"I don't know either, Rach. I really don't know."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Specs reached for his glasses and jumped out of bed after putting them on. He dashed over to Rachel's bunk, excited to see what she thought of his letter. As he neared her bunk, his heart started to break. *No, it can't be true. Where did she go?* He had totally forgotten that she had once lived in the future and could, in fact, go back. He got down on his knees by her bunk and started to tear up. He didn't even get to say good bye. *Oh, no, Blink. He doesn't know.*  
  
"Blink! I think you need to come over here!"Blink rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and ran towards Specs.  
  
"What? What's goin' on? Why the urgency?" Specs didn't even need to answer, for Blink had already seen Olivia's empty bunk. He, however, didn't start to cry. He had been preparing himself for this ever since he met her. He knew she would have to leave someday...although he wished it hadn't been this soon. He helped his friend up and said he would cover for him today. Specs certainly didn't feel like selling papes so he stayed at Tibby's and washed his troubles away with sasparilla.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The whole Banks family shuffled down the stairs into the lobby. The same woman was at the front desk and greeted Rachel as she entered the room.  
  
"Did ya have a good time, now lassie?" Her irish accent barged through as she spoke. (A/N: when the lady first appears, she doesn't really have her irish accent written in...so just pretend she does) "And did ya sleep well with all those boys around ya?" Her left eye winked as Rachel's mouth opened.  
  
"How...how did you...?"  
  
"I know, dear, because I sent ya there."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Never mind, that dearie. Ya never answered my question, now. Did ya have a good time?" Rachel nodded slowly, still confused about how in the world that old, irish lady had sent them back in time to 1899. She decided not to tell Olivia; she would never get off the subject until she found out. Her parents called for her at the door and Rachel walked out of the hotel.  
  
"You know what? This vacation wasn't so bad after all." Rachel smiled and got into the taxi.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
THE END! *sigh* Man, I'm kinda sad that it's over! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope all you guys had as much fun reading it! :D Ok, well be a "dearie" and review! *blows reviewers a kiss* Until my next fic...good bye! *bows before leaving the room, turning off the lights and closing the curtain* 


End file.
